1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to diaper construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved diaper and pouch construction wherein the same is arranged to provide for a pocket to receive the associated furled diaper subsequent to its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diapers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,755 to Foreman sets forth a diaper having a containment pocket having a closure means associated therewith directed within the diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,859 to Feldman sets forth a diaper construction having an integral pad and disposal container associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,414 to Booth sets forth a diaper having a liquid impervious back panel to receive a soiled diaper.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved diaper and pouch construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.